Addicted
by Chasing Butterflies
Summary: Everyone's favorite hayou is a jobless heroin addict! When his friend Miroku is in the hospital he vows to turn his life around. Can a perky nurse named Kagome set him straight, or will the rough edges of his life prove to be too much to smooth out?
1. Miroku

-1They all told me it was wrong. They spit on me, Gave me strange stares on the street, banned me from their lives, but none of it ever sank in till I met her.

"UGH!" I let out a loud groan as I opened the door to my tiny two, room, rent controlled apartment. I slammed the door behind me and threw my gray cotton jacket to the floor. I pushed the button on my answering machine which in turn fell off my night stand onto the floor as it crackled on.

"Four new messages." I slammed onto my bed, two mattresses stacked in the corner, and closed my eyes.

"Inuyasha, its Sesshomaru…Pick up you druggie! Now listen dads real sick and it would be nice if you came to see him. Just call k?" I groped around my bed and grabbed a pillow flinging it at the answering machine.

"July, 10, 10:45" The machine continued ,"Umm, InuYahsa… I know we don't talk much and… I don't want to talk to you… ever. You're the one child that I wish I never had. So just keep your hayou ass right where you are. And don't come anywhere near me." My father, he never liked me being a half demon. He was a bitch.

"Dad?" Sesshomaru's voice came over the machine, "Get off of that phone!" The message gets a little hazy, then it ends after that.

"July 10, 11:55 a.m." the messages continued.

"InuYasha, it's Sesshomaru. Dad, um… passed. He went real peacefully. The funeral's in three days, and I swear if you don't come, I'm going to stop sending you money. I'm going to stop paying for your drugs. I'm a cop, I should arrest your ass. So pack your things." I sat up and chuckled. He got what was coming to him.

"July 11, 5:01 p.m. InuYasha, it's Sango. Miroku's hurt. He's up in st. John's in ICU (intensive care unit, retard). You're the first person I called. I'm not sure if your back from your vacation yet, but please hurry. He needs you." I sprung up from my bed and grabbed my shoes. Miroku had always been there for me, and I was going to be there for him. I ran out of the apartment building and spun my head around, letting a mess of white hair tumble after me. The hospital was two miles to the right….or the left. So I winged it. I bolted to the left and didn't stop until I saw the red and white lights of the hospital. I ran inside the huge white doors and hurried to a front desk.

"I need to see Miroku Sheno!" I said to a chubby nurse with red hair.

"I just came from there… poor guy…..room 201." She shook her head and stared typing on a computer. I didn't waste any time running to the second floor. I ran into his room to see Sango sitting in a chair, her bangs covering her eyes. Her face seemed red and her eyes were blood shot, apparently she had been crying a long time. She was bent over playing blocks with her and Mirokus two children, Mojo and Katara. I turned my head to see miroku lying in a thin hospital bed, a tube running through his arm. He had his head propped up on a pillow watching his kids play.

"Miroku?" My voice sounded weak and strained from running. His eyes darted to see me, his head not moving at all. I backed up when I saw Sangos blood shot eyes turn towards me. Both children discarded their blocks and ran towards me.

"UNCLE INU!" They both screamed, latching onto my legs.

"Kids leave uncle Inu alone, k? Lets go to the cafeteria and eat.." She stood up and inched towards Miroku, she kissed his fore head. Then exited the room with the kids. I ran to Miroku's side as soon as the door closed. I pulled up Sango's chair and sat down.

"They still call me Uncle." I forced a giggle as Miroku turned towards me.

"InuYahsa, listen. I know that I'm hanging on by a thread, but your way sicker than I am. Please get some help."

"Miroku." I paused, thinking of what to say, "How did you… what's going on? How can I be sicker than you?" Miroku put his hand up and put his hand back on his pillow.

"I fell off of my roof while fixing my chimmey. Got pretty banged up. Especially since I got a three foot pole through my stomach. But I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you, InuYasha.You need help. Listen, you need help. I've never loved anyone more than you, not even my own family. Hell, your like a brother to me. So, please, all I want to see you get better."

"O.K," I agreed, "I promise to get better." I smiled as he latched onto my hand.

"Tell Sango to go home and rest. She's been here since I was admitted into the hospital yesterday morning." I nodded my head, then rose to my feet.

"Umm, Miroku," I asked, a bit embarrassed, "What's today?"

"July 13th, why?" Miroku asked, confessed.

"The wake for my dad's funeral is tomorrow," I said, snickering.

"Isn't he the man who gave you a whipping for Christmas?" Miroku questioned.

"Yep," I said, smiling, "He sure is."


	2. Sexy Dog Ears

-1Chapter 2

It was 2:00 a.m. when I left the hospital. I decided not to head home, so I toke a walk around the neighborhood. When I began to tire I rested in a nearby alleyway. I sat down on the hard concrete and shut my bloodshot eyes. Too many things in my life were screwing up. I reached in my jean pocket and pulled out my syringe, thinking of Miroku's little speech. _You are sick, you need help._ I had heard it a million and one times, but it had never sank in until my best -and only- friend had said it. I shoved the needle in my pocket and stood up. A blinding light caught me off guard, and I backed up.

"Stupid street lights." I covered my eyes before stumbling forward a bit. When I lowered my hand I noticed what it was. A flashing neon sign that read: **Dunkin Doughnuts**. I ran into the opposite direction of the light as fast as I could. As I ran I looked back to see if I was far enough away, and I bumped into a pair of glass doors. When I looked over to see what I had bumped into, I realized that it waqs a clinic._ Couldn't hurt _I thought, walking inside. I strolled over to the front desk and noticed a small waiting room and two offices.

"can I help you?" a preppy blonde asked from the front desk.

"I have a prob-" she cut me, not bothering to meet my gaze.

"Doesn't everyone?" she asked, chewing her gum nosily, "Fill this out." she shoved a clipboard into my face.

"Aren't you going to ask my problem?"

"No." she said, spinning around her chair as she filed her nails. I sat down on a green couch and began to fill it out the forms. Then a doctor strolled up to me. She was a human, with a white lab coat tied around a pink tank top and a jean skirt. She had a stethoscope hung loosely around her neck, and amber black hair falling all around her slender body. Her deep brown eyes fell on me, and she reached out a hand.

"I'm Kagome," she said in a soft and rich voice, "Come with me." She led me to the first office, which appeared to be a regular doctor's office. She sat me down on a hospital bed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't get men here a lot," she admitted, walking towards me, "especially not cute puppies like you." She felt one of my ears between her fingers and it twitched. She let out a giggle and toke my clipboard.

"So, InuYasha, is it? What's your problem?" she gave me a perfect smile as I reached into my pocket. I was surprised that she was still smiling when I laid out my syringe.

"Well, let's get started.." She said, dragging a trash can over to me. I stared at her, puzzled. Then I realized what she wanted when she smiled at my syringe. I was hesitant, but I finally dropped it into the trash can.

"Good," She exclaimed, "Now lay down on the bed." I hesitantly laid down. She then removed her stethoscope and climbed on top of me. "Hold still." she commanded. Her face was only centimeters from mine as her hand traveled down to my jeans and into my pockets. She pulled out everything illegal and pitched it, the smile never leaving her face. After she searched the rest of me and found nothing, she climbed off of me.

"Step 1 is complete." she said, bringing her face close to mine once again, "Be here at 9:00 a.m. sharp." I nodded my head, and she lifted hers. I walked over to the door.

"Have a good night." I called back.

"You, too." She said, smiling at me, "Oh, and some advice: Keep the ears. I like 'em., sexy."


	3. OH BROTHER

-1Thanks 4 all of the fantastic reviews!!!!!! Now here's what y'all been waiting 4!!!!

Chapter 3: oh Brother!

Kagome's Point Of View

It was three a.m. when Sora finally showed up for her shift.

'You're three hours late." I said, standing up.

"Sorry," she said, "I was………. Busy."

"I guess that's O.K. I meet the HOTEST guy on _ your_ shift." I walked outside and to my black jaguar. I sighed, thinking about InuYasha's sexy dog ears for a moment, then snapped back to reality and headed home.

Inu's POV

When I got home, I almost immediately fell asleep, but I was awakened only a short while later by my brother, who was shoving my crap into a duffel bag.

"Good, your awake," he snapped, "Pack your drugs, taxi's outside." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Where… are we going?" I asked groggily.

"Dad's funeral." he answered sharply.

"F dad." I said, pulling the covers over my head. Sesshomaru pulled them off and grabbed me up. He dragged me out of my apartment and into the hallway.

"LET'S GO!!!" he screamed, pushing me down the stairs. I fell down to the first floor. He then floated down the stairs after me and pushed me into the taxi.

"No!" I said breaking free from his grasp..

"Fine!" Sesshomaru cried, "You can stay here in hell, but damn it, your going to your father's funeral!!!!" He pushed me further into the taxi and threw my bag on top of me. He climbed into the front seat and turned towards the driver.

"Go." he commanded. As we drove, I stared out the window. Then, I saw the clinic. _My appointment!!!!!! _I thought, _ I have to go! It's for Miroku. _I tapped my brother on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"See ya later." I said, opening the taxi door. Me and my duffel bag flew out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk. I grabbed my bag and jetted off into the opposite direction until I found an alley to hide in. I ran into the alley and looked around. I found a dumpster, hid behind it, and waited. _I need to calm down, _ I thought as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my syringe, which held the last of my heroin. I was about to shoot up, when a horn honking scared me, and sent the needle flying. Whe I reached to grab it, an army boot went down on my hand. Then another one crushed the needle. I looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring back down at me.

"Look at you. You look discusting. You've been reduced to this. No job,no money, lying dirty in an alley, completely dependent on this crap, "He kicked at the glistening pieces of the needle, pushing away the only escape that my world had to offer, "You disappoint me. You should be ashamed of yourself. Look around your pathetic self, what do you see?" I stayed quiet, "Exactly." He turned around and walked away. He was right. I was covered in mud and dirt, sitting in a cold alley, and the only thing on my mind was drugs.. I wished that miroku was there to help me to my feet, like he had done countless times, 'cause I just didn't know how to stand on my own.

Please R&R. I promise to get Ch.4 on ASAP!!!!!!!


	4. Looking Back

-1I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4 Looking Back Kagome's POV

Amazingly, he showed up… on time. I pulled up to the clinic to see him leaning against the door covered in dirt.

"Wow," I said, walking up to him, "I didn't expect you to be here." A lie.

"Well, I liked your treatment soooo much that I had to come back." He smiled as we walked inside. He followed me into my office and I could only smile when he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned off his puppy dog ears.

"Let me help." I said, walking up to him. I wet the paper towel and wiped off his ears and face. Then I washed his hair.

"Would you be offended if I asked where all of this dirt came from?" I asked.

"No," he said, "And if you _ must _know, my brother came over for a visit." He toke the paper towel from me and threw it away.

"So," he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "What's step two?"

"Well, steps two and three go together. Step two, you have to tell me why you're abusing drugs, and step three, tell me why you want to quit." I sat in my spinning chair and put my chin in my hands, "Go."

"O.K" he said, breathing in, "Here we go…"

Flashback Inu's POV

We were born together. We had never spent a day apart in our lives. Since our mothers were such good friends, it wasn't too hard.

"Inuwasha, pass it!" Miroku screamed from the from the other side of the otherwise empty basketball court..

"O.K, Miwoku!" I threw the ball to him and he tried to dunk it. Instead, it bounced into the grass and rolled out of the park. We spent a lot of time in that park, mostly because our moms were _working_, and their customers didn't like it when we were in the apartment while they were there. It was O.K because the park was usually empty, except for the occasional drug dealer, and the usual pervert who flashed women on the street. Looking back, it wasn't a safe place, plus we were only five… and a half.

"Inuwasha?" Miroku asked, sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah?" I asked, joining him.

"Where did our daddies go?"

"Dunno, whenever I ask mommy, she says swear words." We both sat there, wondering.

"Miwoku?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise we'll be friends forever." Miwoku smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"O.K, forever!" he stood up and grabbed the ball, "Now, come on! The score's still wero to wero!" Life went on like that for a while. Our dads miraculously popped up one day and hung around for a while, but split as soon as our moms mentioned child support. When me and Miroku were seventeen, his mom married a rich old guy, and they toke him away from me. They lived up town, but me and Miroku saw each other every weekend, and talked on the phone every day. We both believed that we were too good for drugs. When we reached nineteen, he went to college, and I began to smoke. At twenty one, he got a job at a business firm, and I began to work at Dairy Queen. At 22, he married Sango, and I started to drink. I was so happy for him. I was even his best man. At 23 he had his kids, twins, and I started heroin. Now, at 24, he's got everything to live for, and he's dying. Life does that…

End Flashback. Kagome's POV

"I wanna quit because it's his dying wish, and all I wanna do is make him happy." InuYasha had his head down, and his bangs concealed his face.

"InuYasha…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"_I _should be the one in that hospital bed! I have nothing to live for, and he has everything!" InuYasha gripped the sides of the bed. I looked to the floor to see a puddle of tears.

"InuYasha." I stood up and walked up to him. He flung his head up and wrapped his arms around me. He started to cry into my shoulder, cursing himself and wishing he would have spent more time with him.

"I love him." InuYasha said, muffled by my shirt.

"And he loves you." I said, hugging him and rubbing his back, "He loves you, too."


	5. car troubles

Chapter five: car troubles Inuyasha's POV

She let me hang around the office the rest of the day. I wore and apron and sweep the floors, it was better than dealing with Sesshomaru, anyways Kagome was growing on me.

"Missed a spot." Kagome said jokingly, pointing to the floor in front of her feet. I grabbed the broom from the corner and moved over to her. I looked at the floor, and then back to her. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a black tank top, and a pair of deep blue reading glasses, "It was a joke." She said giggling and patting my head.

"So how is this supposed to help me?" I asked putting the broom back in the corner. She sat down in her huge spiny chair, and took off her reading glasses.

"Keeping you preoccupied. Just tell me when the last time you had a cigarette was." She said. I sat on the counter and thought for a moment.

"Ummmmmmm…. Dunno." I said leaning back.

"When was the last time you swept the bathroom?" She asked. I gave her a weird look, but answered.

"Bout' an hour ago." I said nonchalantly.

"Exactly." She said leaning back with a look of satisfaction.

"I don't get it." I said confused.

"You will." She said, standing up, "You want to have dinner at my house tonight." She said smiling.

"You would invite a strange, jobless, heroin addict to your house?" I asked. She just flashed me a huge smile and opened the door to her office.

"It's fine. I love strange, jobless, heroin addicts. Especially ones with sexy puppy dog ears." she said laughing.

"I am NOT a puppy." I said harshly.

"sure." She said snickering. I knew she didn't take me seriously, but it was actually kinda cute. She joked around about my puppy ears till we made it to her car in the clinic parking lot. It was a black Mercedes, ritzy. _How did she afford this working at a free clinic? _

"Hello? Hey Inuyasha its this one." She said breaking my chain of thought. She was sitting in the drivers seat, and holding open the passengers door.

"Sorry." I said getting in and closing the door behind me.

"Seatbelt." She said starting up the car. I reached beside me and grabbed the seatbelt. Only to have it snap back.

"Motherfu-."

"I'll get it." Kagome said cutting me off. She leaned over me, and I stiffened up.

"I think it's stuck." She said. She sat up and un buckled her seatbelt, then climbed almost completely on top of me, "One minute." she said. Her thighs brushed up against my chest, and I sank down in my seat a bit.

"Please hurry." I said quietly. She leaned over me a bit more, bringing her skirt up. She groaned then suddenly flew back. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from falling into the dashboard.

"It's broken." She said holding part of the seatbelt up in her hand. "You'll be fine. My house isn't to far away." She climbed off me and sat down in her seat. She threw the piece of seat belt in the cup holder beside her, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't ride in cars a lot." I said blushing.

"It's fine." Kagome said, "It's replaceable." She kept her eyes on the road, but reached her hand down and flicked on the radio. Rock music started to blare and she smiled. I covered my ears and she quickly turned it off.

"Sorry I forgot, you're a doggy." She said through giggles. I turned away from her and folded my arms across my chest. Witch only made her laugh more. "Sorry but your just too cute not to laugh at." She said through giggles. She sounded happy so I made no effort to stop her. Suddenly we both herd a huge POP. The car came to a stop and Kagome sighed.

"Opps must have a flat. I know what your thinking Inuyasha, but believe me I did not plan this out." She said pulling out a cell phone. "I'll just call a friend." She stepped out of the car and started talking on her cell phone. I leaned back in my seat and started to stare at the pink dice hanging from her mirror.

"Like 'em?" She said sitting back down in her seat. "My mom, Kikyo, Gave them to me." She leaned back and looked up to the sky.

"Nice night." I said quietly. "Ya know lookin' up at the sky you realize just how small we really are. Its calming really to know your just big enough to stare up at the sky but not to mess up all those pretty stars." I said closing my eyes.

"Wow. A puppy AND a poet, your amazing." She said. I looked over to see he smiling over at me. Then we BOTH had a good laugh.


	6. KFC

-1I don't own InuYasha Thanx 4 all of the reviews!!!!!!!! I feel so loved!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Six: KFC

Kagome's house was AMAZING! Stained glass windows lining a huge room, marble steps leading up to glass doors on the second floor. The doorknobs were even glass. I glanced to my side to see a glass door leading outside to a pool. 'She's loaded!' I thought to myself. She lead me into her giant living room, which had a green couch and a huge plasma screen T.V.

"Turn on whatever you want." she said, handing me a remote, "I'm gonna go start dinner." She was about to leave, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Would it offend you if I asked how you got so rich working at a free clinic?" I asked. She smiled and led me to the couch.

"Well," she said, "It's not as heartbreaking as your story, but here we go…"

Flashback Kagome's POV

"This one is a prawda." I held up the purse and fingered it.

"Yes," the clerk said, "Just in." I looked at the purse, my brown eyes scanning it carefully.

"Sorry, sir, but your nowt twricking me. Twhis is wast year's mowdel." I threw the purse at him, "Come on, Chwives." Chives, my butler, stood up with the rest of my purchases. I was only five, and already a fashion diva. It was the way I grew up, though. A rich Daddy's girl. My dad was a movie producer, producing movies like House of Flying Broomstix, The Bug, Grave Raider, House on Noisy Mound, and bunches more. So he was loaded. All that I had to do was hold out my hands and my daddy would give me the world. As we walked out of the mall, I saw a woman with two children and a baby cradled in her arms. It looked like they had all that they owned in a trash bag the little boy was holding.

"One minute, Chwives." I said. I walked up to them and smiled. I pulled my wallet out of my purse and gave them about two or three hundred dollars. I called chives over and toke a certain bag, digging through it, I found a pink scrunches set and handed it to her little girl. I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," the woman said, "…thank you." I just turned back and gave her a big smile. I might have been born and raised rich, but I didn't act like it. I never passed a salvation army cup without throwing something in, and I helped whoever needed it. When I got older, I volunteered as much as time would allow. I graduated high school valedictorian, and went off to medical school. At 22 I met Kouga, and we got married. Now I'm 23 with thi9s big old house and Kouga. My daddy bought it for me as a wedding gift. People tell me that I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, but I beg to differ. It was gold.

End Flashback Inu's POV

"Every one is always telling me how beautiful my smile is. It's hard _not_ to smile, I'm almost _always _happy."

"Almost?" I asked. She lowered her head, breaking eye contact.

"It's… nothing." She stood up, "I'm going to get dinner started now." She walked out of the room and I followed her into a large kitchen. She started to pull out ingredients from a fridge.

"Kagome… do you love Kouga?" She froze at the mention of his name. She began to move again after a minute.

"Of course… w-why wouldn't I… l-love my h-husband?" she started nervously cracking eggs into a bowl, "How do you like your eggs, scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Kagome," I said, "We're having dinner."

"Oh, right… dinner." She poured the eggs into a trash can.

"Kagome, don't you have a maid or something?" I asked as she pulled a pot from a cabinet.

"Kouga says I'll get rusty." She said as she filled the pot with water.

"Oh. Hey, are you all right? Your hands are shaking." I looked at her trying to lift the pot. I ran to help her, but it was too late. Her and the pot fell to the floor, water flying everywhere.

"I hate him." she said in defeat.

So there we sat at her dining room table with champagne and KFC.

"Kouga is horrible. I really can't stand him." She toke a bite of her chicken, "Sometimes I wonder if he really loves me." She set the chicken down and sighed.

"I love you." I said, "I've only known you for two days, but you're one of my few friends."

"Thank you," she said, "That means a lot to me." I looked down at her hands, which had stopped shaking. I was glad she was happy again. After dinner, she drove me to my apartment building.

"can I come up?" she asked?" she asked as she parked.

"If you want." I answered. We walked up the stairs and to my apartment, 5C. She walked in to my apartment and looked around.

"Cozy." she said, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, smiling up at me. I poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"It's ten o' clock pm." she pointed out.

"It's that or beer," I explained, "My water got shut off again." She toke a sip of coffee.

"nice." she said, setting it beside my answering machine.

"Can you check my messages?" I asked, staring at my unopened beer. Drinking seemed useless with Kagome around.

"One new message," the machine crackled, "Inuyasha, your ass is going to the service of father's funeral. Bye."

"July 15, 9:45 p.m. End messages."

"bastard." I mumbled, putting the beer aside.

"You should go," Kagome said, I looked into her eyes. It was impossible for me to say no to her.

"O.K, if you come along."

"O.K." she said, smiling happily. I smiled back and toke my beer back to the fridge. When I looked back in my room, Kagome was curled up on my bed, snoring quietly. I smiled and walked up to my bed. I set my alarm clock for the funeral, then climbed into bed beside her. I put an arm over her, and I felt her scoot a bit closer. I was a little nervous, but the feeling went away once I heard Kagome's voice.

"Thank you."


End file.
